Anger: Percy Jackson Style
by vivelafrenchfries
Summary: Making the legendary son of Poseidon mad wasn't something smart people did. But then again, who ever called Ares kids smart? Percy is furious, the other campers are terrified, and Jason, Piper and Leo are stunned. Rated T for language. Powerful!Percy , Angry!Percy
1. Chapter 1

**ANGER: PERCY JACKSON STYLE**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

It was nightmarish, watching that arrogant son of Ares and regrettably, a new camper, push all the buttons of Percy's anger, right near the beach too. There were very few who had actually seen the mighty Percy Jackson get angry.

"Come ON, Annabeth! It couldn't be that bad." Leo Valdez, moron extraordinaire, whined.

"What couldn't?" Piper asked, entering the scene along with Jason.

"Percy's so called _anger_ ", Leo rolled his eyes.

Jason frowned. "It's impossible to get that guy angry, and when he is, he cools down after some time."

"None of you have actually even _seen_ him angry! Don't be so judgemental." Annabeth glared at them. "I _have_ seen Percy angry. It isn't a sight you would want to see."

Piper, Jason and Leo exchanged glances and were about to speak when they were interrupted by another group of the seniors of Camp Half Blood.

"What do you punks think you're doing here?" Clarisse la Rue grumbled.

"Clarisse, you charming lady! Ever so polite." Leo teased and a glare from her shut him up.

"Percy is getting _really_ angry!" Annabeth had started to look panicked, which was a first for Jason, Piper and Leo. The trio started to wonder if Annabeth could be really serious, because Clarisse's eyes had widened and she had muttered a 'Shit.'

"Why is he getting angry?" She questioned. Her yelling cabin mate standing a few meters away gave her the answer.

"Oh please! You are just an arrogant prick who doesn't give a damn about those who died because of you!" a shout came from the seaside.

Annabeth cursed as the group turned to the seaside.

* * *

JASON

It was difficult for Jason to picture the sarcastic, fun loving son of Poseidon angry. After what followed through this ordeal, he would never have trouble.

After the newbie demigod, whose name was apparently Carl, had shouted, "Oh please! You are just an arrogant prick who doesn't give a damn about those who died because of you! Good riddance on them, I say! Trusting _you_ of all people! Your girlfriend is going to get killed next, and it'll be your fault!"

Now that would snap Percy's lid. Percy was nothing if not loyal to his friends, and Jason knew from Annabeth that he carried the weight of his fellow demigods' deaths. He more than just gave a damn, as the huge ignoramus of a demigod lashed out at Percy's dead friends.

And insulting Annabeth and Percy's relationship? Oh gods, the boy was _so_ in for it.

Jason learnt just why the 'bad guys', meaning the monsters and evil forces, and even the _Gods,_ all feared Percy so much. All these quests had shown the reason for respect and trust but Percy wasn't ruthless.

Percy's clear sea green eyes had darkened to a dark green, stormy enough to rival even those of Annabeth's. His lips were pressed into a thin line. Apart from that, he looked calm and stoic, something that terrified Jason even more, because Percy was _anything_ but stoic. He was a laid back guy.

Annabeth's panicked look confirmed Jason's suspicions, because Annabeth was always cool and calm with solutions to _every_ problem. And she knew Percy like the back of her hand. And Jason suddenly felt very, very wary.

Suddenly, his musings were cut short when something started feeling off. Jason had learned to trust his instincts, and apparently so had the others.

"What the-" Clarisse's exclamation was cut short when they felt it. The ground was vibrating lightly. Piper's cry of alarm made him look at where her gaze was focused and his eyes widened. The sky was darkening and the usually gentle waves of the beach looked rather violent.

"Percy, oh gods", Annabeth muttered and it was then that it struck Jason that this was Percy's doing, quite possibly suconsciously. Jason felt rather dumb. Of course. Percy was the son of Poseidon, the god of sea, the earth-shaker.

All eyes were trained on the legendary demigod as he smiled. _Smiled._ And Jason could instantly smell trouble.

"Oh?" One word. That was all Percy said, and the Carl guy already looked extremely wary.

A few moments passed. Percy spoke again. "You're right. Their deaths could have been prevented if I were more careful. Here's where you're wrong. I do give a damn. And, good riddance?" At the last part, his voice dropped to a whisper.

He took a small, threatening step closer to the now scared demigod. "Silena, Beckendorf, Michael, Zoe, _Luke_ dying is good riddance on them?" Carl decided now would be a good time to run, but he seemed unable to, and apparently not just because he was scared shitless, which he was.

"Water. Percy is controlling the water, blood and liquids in general in the boy's body and preventing his legs from moving." Annabeth looked worried.

"This is not good", Travis and Connor Stoll chorused and set off together muttering something about Chiron and Mr D.

And Jason? He was gobsmacked and more than a little scared. The feeling didn't fade when Percy grabbed Carl's wrist and held it up and pressed.

"Percy!" Jason yelled, shaking off his stupor and rushed closer to the scene. And then suddenly, he was unable to take one more step. Thankfully, Percy wasn't controlling Jason's body (That was quite the power!)

He had thrown up a wall of water, and it seemed quite impenetrable, Jason concluded after a failed attempt.

Percy had, meanwhile, started pressing Carl's wrist harder, but the intensity was increasing very slowly. It seemed that he wanted the boy to go through pain.

"Percy, stop it!" Jason yelled but he was cut off when a hand was placed on his shoulder firmly. It was Annabeth, who just slowly shook her head. And Jason understood.

Piper gave a sudden cry and Jason whipped back to his girlfriend who was currently clutching her head. Leo was wide eyed. "Pipes!"

"It's the emotions. Percy's anger and its intensity are taking its toll on her." Annabeth yelled over the howling wind.

"Prissy is going to bust a nut" Clarisse shook her head. And then they heard a snap, followed by crunching sounds. But they were drowned out by the pained cries of the arrogant Ares boy.

After a few moments of pressing, Percy let go, face stone cold emotionless.

And then he vaporized.

What. The. Hades.

Okay, Jason was hallucinating, but the others seemed just as shocked.

The wall of water fell and the group rushed towards the fallen son of Ares.

"Carl, you fucking idiot!" Clarisse growled. "What the _Hades_ was that schist?! I told you when you came here, I _told_ you, to stay clear off Jackson! Saying moronic shit like that? What were you thinking?!"

"Clearly he wasn't." Annabeth deadpanned and just shrugged, not looking in the least concerned about the now crying boy.

* * *

Gallops could suddenly be heard. Chiron appeared, looking troubled. The demigods made way for him.

"Up you get, kid", he gently lifted Carl and several curses flew when they could get a glimpse of his wrist. It was misshaped and limp.

"Oh dear," Chiron winced. "It seems not only did Percy snap his wrist, but he _crushed_ the bone."

And then suddenly it was over. Jason was shell-shocked.

"How did he disappear?" Leo asked quietly, very unlike himself.

"Mist travel. Quite like shadow travel, except with water vapour instead of shadows." Annabeth said.

"Holy shit." The Stoll twins chorused.

"Carl's fault", Clarisse snarled. "I should've known he would do that. He thought he's the strongest one around and whom does he decide to challenge to test that theory? The _real_ strongest one around."

Jason blinked. If Clarisse actually admitted it aloud, he knew she was definitely shaken up. Sure, he felt a little hurt that he wasn't the strongest one around. Not being the strongest was somewhat foreign to him. But was it his fault he was the son of Jupiter and the camp respected Jupiter most?

But he didn't hold it against Clarisse. After seeing that little display, no one would. And as it seemed, Percy was using only a fraction of his powers.

* * *

"Hey Jason," Leo called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Next time I think about pissing Percy off, please knock me unconscious."

"...will do, bro."

So, like the Stolls stated:

Holy shit.

* * *

 **So that's that peeps! Please review and let me know how you feel about this :)**

 **~Artemis991**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anger: Percy Jackson Style**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **PERCY**

Percy should really have known better. It was war. Well, not exactly war. Just the _aftermath_ of the war.

It all started out like this: after the war with Gaia (which was technically only barely two minute long. Hm) there were still some of the monsters of her crazy undead stupid monster army that were alive and roaming around. The campers of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter were both working overtime. And so, when a not so pleasant, not so small sea serpent popped up along with a small army, the seven of the prophecy were asked to look into it.

It had started off well. They were doing fantastic, considering they were against two hundred or so creepy mutant monsters and the sea serpent which was rather furious and vicious. But then, suddenly things started looking bad for them. Percy still didn't know at what point that had happened. All that he knew was that they were going to have to step up the ante.

His body was moving on autopilot. Hack, slash, roll, kick, stab, parry, dodge, repeat. Annabeth was there too, a few feet away. They were moving in perfectly synced teamwork. But he was tiring out. Slowly, but surely. It was just a slip. One tiny slip on his part. And everything seemingly went to Tartarus. How?

Upon being slashed in back, he had faltered. It might have been a small cut, but the creature-whatever it was- clearly had talons that were poisonous. He got just a little sluggish, resisting the poison as best as he could. But _no_. As fate would've had it, he was surrounded. And shi-

* * *

 **JASON**

 _[Because I rather like it when Jason freaks out over Percy's anger or power XD]_

Okay, so long story short, things were looking pretty bleak when Percy started getting subdued after, like, _hours_ of sending monsters on a one way trip to Uncle Pluto.

That was until one of the sea creatures with a serpentine upper half and human lower half (just ew. Considering a hybrid between a snake and a human, he shuddered to think about it) slipped up _bad_.

Oh no, the monster snake didn't get cut up or hurt himself. He hurt someone who had moved to Percy's side to aid him.

He hurt Annabeth.

 _He hurt Annabeth._

Yeah, things started looking in their favour again but _holy mother of Jupiter_.

See, the claw marks on Annabeth's side because of one of the enemies' numbers clawing at her weren't _too_ deep. Okay, they were deep, but not life threatening. Annabeth was a strong, fierce, scary woman.

She would live.

She would get back up.

She would grit through the pain and continue to assis-

Never mind him. Jason might just have jinxed their luck. Because Annabeth collapsed. Poison. Damn it. Percy seemed to freeze for a minuscule second. It was a very brief moment, but in that moment, both allies and foes seemed to realize that something was off.

The enemies would probably not antago-

"Sssso it sseemsss the prince of the ocean hasss a weaknesss. The girl. Our commander might want to have… _fun_ with her. Capture her!" commanded the sea serpent. Jason stood corrected. (why was he even talking?) Jason himself had to suppress his anger at hearing such demeaning and threatening words towards someone he saw as a scary older sister, in some ways.

Looking at the blood seeping through her shirt, her pallid complexion, and unmoving body, with the crazy serpent's words certainly not helping, Percy turned to the heavens and roared in fury.

Subconsciously, Jason backed away, seeing most of the others do the same.

Water from all surrounding water bodies, including the sea they were fighting on the shore of, shot up like geysers with a tremendous pressure. A gentle flow of water lifted Annabeth, and a wall of water surrounded her on all sides forming a protective dome. Jason was certain that this wall of water was as impenetrable as it could be.

Percy glared through under his long-ish messy hair which was falling in his eyes. His sea green eyes were practically glowing an emerald green. "Touch her and I will make you _beg_ for death."

The enemy line looked equal parts terrified and lost. They didn't seem to want to capture Annabeth after Percy had spoken in his quiet, commanding voice, which wasn't heard very often.

The dumbass of a sea serpent solved their dilemma. "Well, what are you fools waiting for?! Attack!"

Hesitantly, the enemies seemed to obey.

Percy growled. "Stay back."

Jason was in no mood to argue with the guy when he was this angry. We backed away, and when we had reached a safe distance away, the geysers erupted once again, this time with boiling hot water, which Jason identified by the change in the atmospheric temperature. Percy unsheathed riptide with a yell.

Jason wasn't going to go into specifics, but in short, Percy became a hurricane. Literally. There was this hurricane with strong winds and lightning surrounding Percy who basically killed the sea serpent painfully (a stab in eyes and then the gills _definitely_ did not seem pleasant), in less than 5 minutes.

When Percy stood with his back to Jason, with half his face visible, firmly holding onto riptide, Jason was reminded of the old scriptures, which had described Neptune's powerful aura with a warning to not anger the gentle sea, for it could annihilate you.

That was also when Jason kicked back into action. The enemy line was confused and disorganized. Jason decided not to think about the 'terrified' part.

Flying through the air with lightning tingling down his arm, Jason attacked the army, vaguely hearing the others join him.

"Go to Annabeth, Percy. We got this!" Jason yelled to the guy. Leo and Piper shouting their assert while wielding fireballs and Katoptris respectively.

Percy, having relatively calmed down, rushed to where Annabeth was still safely enclosed in the dome. Jason vaguely saw the dome part like curtains and Annabeth lowered to Percy's waiting arms.

* * *

 **PERCY**

Half an hour later, we were done. All that was left was a lot of monster dust.

"How's the poison, Perse?" Hazel asked worriedly. Percy smiled at her. "It's okay. The water drained it and healed her enough for her to not be in too much pain."

Piper sighed in relief. "That's good news, I'd say."

Leo nodded frantically. "Uh huh. Otherwise Aquadude here would've taken out the army of those hermaphrodites by himself and possibly still be pissed."

Percy snorted dryly but made no indication of negating Leo's statement. It was true after all.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think Annabeth should be taken to the infirmary," Jason said finally. "I'd feel better after the Apollo cabin kids have taken a look at her."

Percy agreed wholeheartedly. "You read my mind, dude." Shifting the still barely conscious Annabeth whom he was carrying bridal style (he loved holding her! No shame) a little closer to himself, so her head rested comfortably in the crook of his neck, gently whispering barely audible reassurances and coos when she whimpered in pain, Percy asked brightly, "Who's up for Finding Nemo and Finding Dory in my cabin after we get Annabeth checked out?"

And the little rag-tag group let out startled laughs and huffs, knowing Percy was fine now. He would be fine as long as his precious people were, and Annabeth came high on top of that list.

Annabeth would be fine. And if she weren't, then, Percy swore upon the Styx, living tartarus would rain upon every single one who caused it, in the form of one pissed off Perseus Jackson, son of the God of the Sea, the Earthshaker.

* * *

"Hey, Jason?", Leo would say later.

"Yeah?"

"Remember how we were gonna prank good ol' Annabeth with those mechanical spiders?"

"The one I told you not to do, even though you insisted? Because Annabeth scares the living daylights out of me and her dagger is not something I trust?"

"The very same one."

"What about it?"

"We are _so_ not doing it. If you insist, I'm gonna set your hair on fair. If _I_ insist, knock me out. I refuse to piss off Percy by upsetting Annabeth."

"You took the words out of my mouth, man."

* * *

 **HOLY SHIT. I'M FINALLY FUCKING DONE WITH THIS.**

 **Dude, I'm sorry to those whom I kept waiting for like, 9 months? 4 months? Anyway, since I'm in the middle of my term examinations and being an almost 17 y/o I'm supposed to be studying my ass off, naturallyyy, I'm writing fanfiction and binge watching BTS videos.**

 **Anyone relate here? XD**

 **Oh and for some goddamned reason, I'm unable to delete that damned author's note that the last chapter is. Wifi problems or website problems? Who knows?**

 **OKAY, so important question. Are y'all fanfiction-thirsty people satisfied? Or do you want another chapter?**

 **Basically, two-shot or more?**

 **Lemme know guys! Please review! *anime puppy dog eyes*  
**

 **~Artemis991**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGER: PERCY JACKSON STYLE**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

Leo

If there was one word to describe Percy Jackson right now, it was 'pissed as fuck' (So _fine._ It wasn't one word. Sue him). And the rest of the campers were well aware.

* * *

Piper

Most people would have been overjoyed, if told that they could see the humble abode of the gods, at the 600th floor of the empire state building. Piper, not so much. When Chiron called her, as soon as she woke up, along with Leo and Annabeth, to talk with him, Piper had been wary.

"The Gods request your presence", Chiron said gravely, looking suspiciously apologetic. Piper could only sigh. They just couldn't seem to catch a break.

"What exactly for, Chiron?" a familiar voice called from the doorway, and Piper relaxed immediately. From the corner of her eye, she could see Annabeth and Leo seemed less tense too.

"Percy, you're up", Annabeth smiled. Percy walked over to her and back-hugged her, but he didn't seem very happy. "'Sup guys? And Chiron, what's this about?"

Chiron sighed heavily. "They are needed on Olympus. Some from Camp Jupiter have also been sent for."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Would that some possibly be Jason, Frank and Hazel?" Piper's mind reeled. She hadn't considered that. Judging from the look on Leo's face, she knew he hadn't either, although Annabeth didn't seem too surprised.

Chiron didn't answer. His silence was self answering though. Percy smiled then. "Well then, it would only make sense for me to go too. When do we leave Chiron?"

Chiron looked mildly agitated now, but not surprised. "Percy, you can't-"

"This is my team, Chiron. The gods themselves have summoned us. There is definitely trouble. Them not calling me plainly indicates that it's not something I'll like. So I'm saying this again, I'm going with my team." Percy said firmly.

Piper gaped. Percy seemed so different than he always was with them. It was times like this that reminded her that he had been doing this since he was twelve, having been denied a proper childhood forever.

"Very well. You leave in no more than an hour." Chiron decided. And was it her imagination, or did Chiron seem _relieved_ that Percy was accompanying them?

Percy grinned, now looking like the Percy they knew. Leo sighed in relief and Piper couldn't fault him either.

* * *

So, timeskip: As they exited the elevator at the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, Percy seemed to be in a relatively good mood.

"Wonder what they want now", Leo said, with a hand under his chin, as he pretended to be a detective.

 _Idiot_ , Piper rolled her eyes, even as she suppressed a smile.

"Perhaps they're finally getting to the bottom of the Banana Conspiracy of 1874", Percy fake gasped without missing a beat.

Leo looked as if somebody had just shaken up his world. Before he could reply with something equally dumb, Annabeth, who was walking between them, pulled both of their ears. Amongst their shouts of " _Ow_ Annabeth, that hurts!" Annabeth muttered, "Boys." as the girls shared a grin.

Little did they know, this light banter was soon going to evaporate right with their good mood.

* * *

The first thing they noticed when they entered the throne room was, a grave looking bunch of Roman demigods. Jason and Frank didn't seem overtly happy, and that was putting it lightly, but that was nothing to how angry a certain praetor looked.

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano stood between the throne room, and she was furious.

And surprisingly, equally angry was the generally mild tempered Hazel Levesque.

"Father", Percy greeted Lord Poseidon. The Gods didn't seem particularly pleased about Percy's presence. Piper would almost bet that they looked… uneasy?

"Percy", Poseidon greeted back despite the tension in the room.

"I certainly don't remember calling you, boy." Zeus grumbled darkly. "You have some nerve."

Percy didn't seem impressed. "I think at this point I'm more than entitled to atleast coming up here uninvited. Also, considering the fact that the rest of the seven of the prophecy are here, I'm sure my presence won't be unappreciated, Lord Zeus."

Annabeth only sighed almost inperciptibly and Piper chalked the tiny rant up to Percy being Percy.

"So what's this about dad?" Jason finally asked, probably out of wariness because of the fact that minuscule sparks of lightning were crackling in his beard.

Zeus shifted a little and Piper could sense just a sliver of wariness and hesitation rolling off of him.

"Three weeks ago, we sent Hades' son off for a quest in the underworld. It would seem that-"

Zeus was cut off simultaneously by multiple people. Hades wasn't impressed at all. In fact, he seemed furious. "It would seem that you, Zeus, assigned a near impossible quest to my son! In my absence too! And he has been missing now fo-"

At the same time, Artemis, to Piper's slight surprise, chimed in with a, "Do not include the rest of us in this 'we', Father. You and Hera sent the boy off, without ever informing or consulting with us."

Apollo and Hermes were blabbering similar words and Ares seemed to he cursing at Zeus and existence in general. _Mood_ , Piper thought.

Being the daughter of Aphrodite had its perks. One of the lesser known ones was her ability to sense emotions, especially when being emitted by a multitude of people. Right about now, Piper could sense slight anger (Athena and Artemis seemed rather cross), indignation and to her surprise, muted fear?

Being a demigod also had its perks. Namely, ADHD. Her little thought process tunneled down in a rapid speed to anger, the intensity of which surprised her a little. Reyna's fury when they reached made more sense now, seeing as she was closer to Nico than Piper was. But among the frantic arguments of the Olympians, Piper had a sudden sense of foreboding. When her gaze instinctively turned to Percy, she understood it.

Percy hadn't moved an inch, hadn't stiffened or frozen up. He was still standing completely relaxed, except, a single eyebrow of his was risen.

"You all are forgetting to mention, Lord Zeus", cut in Reyna, her firm, leader-like voice momentarily cutting across the chaos, "That apart from the fact that Nico has to _negotiate_ with a _Titan_ , the quest you assigned him in the underworld was _fairly_ close to an entrance to Tartarus."

Complete din followed her voice. Piper could feel herself shaking. Whether it was out of anger, fear or worry, she did not know.

"Well, well, would you look at that?" Annabeth, of all people, drawled.

Piper had to suppress a shudder. Just for a moment there, she had forgotten the small detail that _Annabeth_ had seen the horrors of Tartarus too. An angry Annabeth was a _scary_ Annabeth.

Percy said nothing. There was no indication that he even heard her. For a single moment (that seemed far too long- Piper blamed her ADHD) the demigods and the Gods seemed to be at a complete standstill.

And then, laughter.

Deep, full bellied laughter echoed echoed through the Throne room.

Percy.

 _Fury._

Piper sensed a deep, unfathomable fury radiating off of Percy.

Getting serious deja vu from that _one time with the foolish Ares kid_ , Piper instantly stepped back. It would also seem that she wasn't the only one.

Piper started as Percy suddenly started exuding pure energy, subconsciously, Piper could tell. The temperature in the room seemed to drop. Hestia's hearth flickered dangerously and Hazel cried out in alarm. Annabeth was suddenly at his side with a hand on his arm. Piper never even saw her move, too stunned by Percy's display of power.

"If, when I find Nico, he is even _slightly_ harmed, then you all should expect a happy vacation in Tartarus." Percy said in an, eerily enough, normal, conversational voice.

As if he were talking about getting a hamburger and not threatening to _kill_ the Gods.

Unceremoniously, Percy, and by default, Annabeth mist traveled.

* * *

The pressure of Percy's power and the chill in the room dissipated. No person in the room seemed relieved. The Gods looked pensive, and they had reason to. Percy was famous for his ability to do the unimaginable. Add a vengeful Annabeth to his team, and you have a well oiled machine, capable of just about anything.

Piper understood the muted fear she sensed earlier, because it wasn't muted any longer. Zeus seemed worried, and Poseidon, apprehensive. The other Gods weren't faring much better. Hades had a glint in his eyes, though. A satisfied, _dark_ glint.

"You all may leave", Hera dismissed them shakily.

Piper worried about Percy actually attempting to follow through with his threat, thought of her mother and the other Gods. But then the image of Nico, curled up, shivering, _alone_ in Tartarus flooded her mind. And Piper allowed her mind to be at peace.

The Gods had brought this upon themselves.

And if Percy's fury they had invoked, then Percy's fury they would face.

After all, the demigods from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood would be right behind him, Piper idly noted the myriad of emotions the demigods' faces reflected.

* * *

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"About pranking Nico with McDonalds and a darkout-"

"We were never doing that anyway Leo, because Nico is almost as scary as Percy is when he's angry, you absolute fucking _walnut._ "

"And Annabeth."

"And Annabeth."

 **So, yeah. I have no idea where I'm going with this.**

 **I started this several months ago, and only just finished now. Now, hol' up, I know this wasn't the best I could give y'all, but bear with me. I'm going through the most intense writers' block I've ever had to deal with.**

 **So let me know if you want a part 2 to this chapter, or if you'd rather have a fresh idea. Also, keep the prompts coming in!**

 **~Maelstrom991**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anger: Percy Jackson Style**

 **Y'all thought I was dead, didn't you? ;o**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 **HAZEL**

Three days. That's how long they sat twiddling their thumbs, still in Olympus, at a loss of what to do. On a usual day, Annabeth would give them suggestions or Percy would fool around with them till they forgot their worries. Unfortunately for Camp Half Blood, it was not a usual day.

 _Understatement of the decade_ , thought Hazel wryly.

Hazel Levesque was an unhappy demigod. It had been more than three days since Nico was assigned to what was basically a suicide mission disguised as a quest. Oh no, she didn't doubt her brother's strength, not at all. But the fact that the quest was meant to come to fruition so close to the chasm of Tartarus unsettled her.

But she knew Nico would be okay. After all, the leaders of Camp Half Blood themselves were out for blood. An angry Percy was terrifying in his own rights. Add an angry Annabeth to the mix and whoever they were up against would have his worst nightmare at his feet. Gods bless the foolish Titans who she knew would try to harm Nico, and Gods bless Zeus and Hera if Nico was hurt.

Three days of anxious fretting and forced calm via Piper's charmspeak later, Percy and Annabeth appeared at the doors of Olympus, striding in casually as if they hadn't threatened to make the Gods regret their existence just three days prior, a weary but otherwise unharmed looking Nico in tow.

Hazel suppressed a relieved cry even as the Gods visibly relaxed and tensed at the same time.

"Nico! You're okay!" Jason yelped, looking as if someone took the weight of the sky off his shoulders.

Reyna seemed to be on the same wavelength. "Gods, di Angelo, don't ever do that again."

Nico smiled faintly. "Hi. I'm okay."

Hazel threw her arms around his shoulders and tried not to shake even as Nico held her. "I'm okay, Hazel. I'm alright, see?"

Hazel only tightened her arms.

"Hey, uh, so does he need healing? Because I could-", started Apollo, but that was not to be. In her relief at getting Nico back with her in one piece, Hazel had overlooked something rather important: Annabeth and Percy. She doubted she was the only one.

"I think", Annabeth smoothly cut off the God of Healing, "that you all have done enough already. Wouldn't you agree, _Lord_ Apollo?"

The way Annabeth Chase could make a title of respect sound so disdainful and demeaning had Hazel practically swooning.

The tensing forms of the Gods led Hazel to believe her admiration wasn't quite shared. _At least with the Gods_ , thought Hazel, sneaking a glance at Leo's gaping face and clear awe. Even Reyna looked impressed.

Hera glowered. "Do not take that tone with us, child. You will treat us with-"

"-with all the respect you deserve, which, at the moment, isn't much", Percy chimed in easily.

"An agreement has been reached", Annabeth announced before Hera could recover from her stunned silence. "The Titans will not harm a single demigod bearing the mark of Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter."

Silence reigned in the aftermath of this announcement, broken, somewhat unsurprisingly, by Percy. "That, of course, doesn't extend to all you powerful and mighty Gods. But I'm sure all you Hulk tier Gods could protect yourselves, unlike us puny peasants."

Several Gods openly gaped at Percy. Some looked like they wanted desperately to protest, but were unsure how to go about it.

Of course, Ares dared. "Listen here you-"

"You might remember, Ares," Percy cut him off ( _They really weren't in the mood to let the Gods talk, were they_ thought Hazel), "what we said before we left to go get Nico."

Hazel froze. Images of Annabeth's dark, stormy eyes that said words she didn't have to and Percy exuding an aura dark and powerful enough to bring even the Gods to their knees flashed before her eyes.

And indeed, the Gods seemed to remember too. The room seemed to get colder and this time, Percy wasn't behind it. Directly, at least.

Hestia's hearth flickered uncertainly in the corner of her eyes.

" _ **If, when I find Nico, he is even**_ **slightly** _ **harmed, then you all should expect a happy vacation in Tartarus."**_

Hazel remembered. It was hard not to. They may be calm now, but Percy and Annabeth were _anything_ but calm the last time she saw them.

"Perhaps you aren't taking that vacation yet after all!" Percy continued happily.

The Gods seemed slightly relieved even if they didn't like the reminder of Percy's threat. Even Ares kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Well, we'll be off then, ta-"

"Perseus?", Athena began hesitantly. Percy sighed just a little at his full name being used, Hazel noted with muted amusement. "How were you able to convince the Titans? How did you make them agree?"

Hazel's breath caught in her throat. That was a valid question. How did two demigods who probably had to deal with a hostage situation to rescue one of their own while simultaneously attempting to hold off a bunch of angry, wild Titans make them agree?

Percy's lip quirked and Annabeth flashed a smile that was borderline a smirk.

And just a fraction of a second before she got the answer, she understood.

"How do you think, Lady Athena?" Percy asked with an edge of steel in his voice that hasn't made an appearance the whole day.

"They won't be bothering us for a while, mother, don't worry." Annabeth added casually, a steely edge in her voice too, but more subtle, more ferocious.

Hazel gulped. She wasn't the only one. But as she followed behind their confident strides leading them out of the throne room, her heart filled warmth. With them, she was safe. With them, she was protected. And she would be damn- _hecked_ if she didn't protect them back.

* * *

"Hey Jason?"

"For Hades' sake Leo, if you talk about pranking Nico-"

"Hey! I was about to talk about _not_ pranking him!"

"We do not use _Nico_ and _prank_ in the same sentence, Leo."

"But-"

"HE IS AS SCARY AS AN ANGRY PERCY ON A GOOD DAY YOU EVAPORATED BOTTLE OF ACETONE!"

"Okay, first, you know that's not true, Thunder Boy!"

"I swear you little-"

"And secondly, I am _so_ using 'evaporated bottle of acetone' as an insult."

* * *

 **Hi.**

 **I'm alive.**

 **So is this story.**

 **Yay?**

 **Okay on a more serious note, I know this doesn't show much of Percy actually Hulking out, but I think it was a decent conclusion to the previous chapter! yeet. NOT my best work, I'm not too proud of it but hey, i'll get better!**

 **...hopefully**

 **While we're at it, I recently watched Endgame and I Am Not Okay.**

 **Gimme prompts y'all!**

 **Also, I'd like to know more about all of you reading this. So, tell me something about yourself. It could be anything, from age to some feature or hobbies or something as insane as you can cook up idk. Baffle me if you can, I dare you!**

 **random fact(s) about me because i'm self centered like that: i'm 18, i can't sing for shit and i simply _cannot_ fucking fathom physics.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated! your reviews make my day!**

 **Peace!** _ **(lmao look at my violent ass saying 'Peace' like some hippy or smn)**_

 **~vivelafrenchfries**


End file.
